Beasts and Bigotry
by uzumae
Summary: Vampires tend to arrogantly proclaim themselves to be at the top of the food chain, but in reality, another ferocious species lies hidden in the remains of the world - werewolves. As one of the last werewolves on Earth, Rei Hakuren has lived a secluded, quiet life. However, that all changed when the apocalypse came and the vampires took over. (Mikaela x OC) (Possible Various x OC)
1. 01 - Rei Hakuren

**Disclaimer: I do not own Owari no Seraph**

 **A/N: It's been a while since I've written a fic, but I hope you all enjoy! Mika is such a dear smol boi yay**

* * *

Arrogance.

Although the vampires were ridiculously powerful and feared, their greatest weakness was their arrogance. With heads held high and flamboyant uniforms, sometimes one could not help but roll their eyes at the way these bloodthirsty creatures flaunted their pride and underestimated their enemies.

Similarly, while the vampires had flaws in their arrogance, the humans had flaws in their greed. Greed for power, greed for dominance, greed for survival – you name it and the humans will prove it to be true. The human demand for anything can never and will never be exhausted and it was in that aspect that humanity finds its largest blemish.

Perched on top of an abandoned building's rooftop, Rei Hakuren contemplated these thoughts. With the world infested with monsters and great cities reduced to ruins, the young girl felt her chest tighten at the thought of Earth's former glory. As the humans and the vampires declared war with one another, she observed how greed and arrogance clashed; two of the world's greatest sins embroiled in a fiery battle with another.

What both humans and vampires failed to remember was the third great species of the earth. This was a species long forgotten since its legacy had long since thinned out – werewolves. With approximately 5-7 werewolves left in the entire world, vampires and humans had assumed werewolves had gone extinct during the Dark Ages. The truth was that their remnants still remain and in that sense, Rei was one of those forgotten remnants. Frozen at the age of 17 when she was turned 10 years ago, the only werewolf left in Japan faded into the background as she scrutinized how the vampires and humans destroyed one another. However, she would soon find out that despite her efforts, she too would be dragged into this supernatural conflict.

* * *

 **Rei's POV**

The night breeze was a refreshing feeling against my skin, crawling its way up and caressing the soft fur on my ears and tail. It was times like this that I could sometimes forget the chaos the world has plunged itself into. Closing my dark golden eyes, I imagined Tokyo 8 years ago in 2012, before the disaster and before the virus. The bustling city was now reduced to fallen buildings and empty streets, which I was reminded of when I opened my eyes once again.

I ran a hand through my straight silver hair, its long strands falling in front of my face as I let out a deep sigh. Beside me was an empty cup of instant noodles that I had snatched from an abandoned supermarket nearby and as I glanced at it, I carelessly flicked it over the rooftop's edge where I was sitting, watching as it fell down the tall building until it crashed with a distant sound to the rubble 20 floors below me.

Just as I was about to head back to my makeshift home in an abandoned building nearby, my sensitive ears picked up a familiar sound in the distance. The roar was unmistakable – a Horseman of the Apocalypse. Tensing up, I contemplated whether or not I should go to the area where the monster was and assure that there were no nearby humans harmed, but as my ears picked up another sound of a human scream, I made my decision.

Speeding past my surroundings, I used my powerful legs to jump from one building to another, eventually arriving to my destination miles away. As I stood on top of a building, I watched as a group of wandering humans screamed in horror and dashed away as the Horseman trudged forward. The blood on the ground near its foot indicated that a few had already been killed. One of the young girls from the fleeing group tripped and fell to the ground while the rest dashed away and as the Horseman drew closer, a desperate scream tore through her small mouth.

At that, I jumped down, landing a ferocious kick to the back of the Horseman as I descended on it. The force of the kick was strong enough to tear through its skin and impaled a hole on it out to the other side of its body as I fell through it and landed on the ground. With that, one kick and the Horseman was down.

"W-What…?" the young girl muttered as she trembled in fear.

Approaching the girl, I maintained my emotionless expression as I held a hand out to her, "You're safe now. Go back to your family."

She stared at my hand hesitantly before accepting it and shakily standing up, "T-Thank you so much, onee-san!"

I nodded to her in reply, gesturing for her to join the group of humans who by now had stopped to look at the defeated monster in relief and surprise.

"Why do you have ears and a tail?" her small voice inquired suddenly.

"…It's a part of me."

"No way! So, they're real?"

"Yes," I bent down to her level after seeing how eager her eyes were.

Ecstatic, she reached for the ears and rubbed them soothingly. The relaxing feeling caused me to struggle to not let out a satisfied hum. At this point, two of the humans from the group walked over to us, a man and a woman.

"Thank you for saving our daughter!" the man exclaimed, pulling the girl from me into his arms. Although the couple seemed relieved to have their daughter back, they pore over me with a suppressed fear and wariness, skeptical of the sight of my wolfish features and humanoid form.

Noticing their cautiousness about me, I acknowledged the familiar scrutiny from the humans and stepped back to prepare to leave, "It's nothing. Look after your daughter well."

As they began walking back to their group, the little girl looked back at me, "Why do your eyes look so sad, onee-san?"

Surprised, I opened my mouth to reply, but no answer would come out, so I gingerly closed my mouth in contemplation. It's hard not to be sad when I've lost my humanity, my family, my home and my world.

Just as I turned my back to them and was about to jump away, a sharp scent drifted into my nose, and the panicked human shouts that followed the scent confirmed that I didn't need to turn around to know what was happening behind me.

Vampires.


	2. 02 - Blood and Saccharin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Owari no Seraph**

* * *

 **Rei's POV**

Blood and saccharin – that was what vampires smelled like. The sharp metallic scent of blood smeared over the sickeningly sweet aroma they produced was no longer foreign to me in a world where the vampires rule. There had once been a time before the apocalypse when I was recently turned into a werewolf and I had never seen an actual vampire before, but now as I stood with my back turned against the group of humans I had just saved, the scent raised various alarms in my head.

Over the course of these past 8 years, I had consistently and strictly avoided vampires and humans alike, dashing away at the sight of any JIDA uniforms or the crisp white vampire uniforms before they could see, smell or sense me. This was particularly because both humans and vampires had assumed that werewolves did not exist or were already extinct, which saved me the burden of getting involved in this catastrophic war between races. However, as the humans' frightened shouts filled my ears, I stood there filled with contrite.

Help them and expose the existence of a werewolf in the modern age, or run away and allow them to be captured or killed as livestock?

 _After 8 years, I might as well do something worth being alive for. Otherwise, my existence is equivalent to that of a vegetable,_ I thought to myself.

Muttering a small 'fuck it' under my breath, I turned around and hopped forward, landing in between the group of runaway humans and the vampires that stood in front of them, who were eying the humans with a predatory glint in their crimson eyes.

A vampire with long silver hair that was tied up in a dainty ribbon had been speaking before I interrupted them, "Humans, listen up. Come with us peacefully and none of you shall be harmed," he smiled in a sing-song tone.

"I won't let you do that," I interposed, surprising all of the vampires as they appeared alarmed at the sight of a young girl with wolf ears and a wolf tail jumping in front of the humans.

"It's the wolf-nee-san!" the young girl from earlier exclaimed triumphantly from behind me.

Before any of the vampires could react, I attacked those who had already began capturing the humans, appearing before them in a flash and kicking or punching them hard enough to plunge through their hearts or crush their heads, consequently releasing the captured humans. The common vampires dropped like flies. Vampires at that level were no-sweat for a werewolf at my level to take down. However, my concern was with the two vampires standing at the back and watching leisurely without a concern, one with silver hair who had been talking earlier and one with red and black hair. There was a possibility they could be nobles, judging from their uniforms.

"Oh? What do we have here, Crowley-kun?" the silver-haired one mused.

"That feral fighting style and wolfish features," the red and black-haired one noted, "Do you think she could be _that_ , Ferid-kun?"

Said vampire focused on me as I could feel his crimson gaze on my back while I slashed through the other vampires.

"I thought they had gone extinct thousands of years ago?" the one named Ferid thought to himself, "How interesting. Not to mention, she seems very powerful."

"What do you want to do, Ferid-kun?"

An eerily playful smile decorated the vampire's lips, "I want her."

As the two vampires' conversation drifted into my ears, I finished off the last of the lower-class vampires before turning to the two at the back, waiting for them to make a move. Will they fight? Or will they retreat?

Smirking, the vampire with red and black hair dashed towards me first, pulling out a vampire weapon. With ease, I avoided the blade and swiveled behind him, delivering a swift blow with my leg. The vampire was quick to block that hit, but as I delivered a kick to his back with my other leg, the attack landed effectively and he went flying to a nearby building.

As I twisted around to get rid of the other vampire, a familiar young voice called out to me in fear.

"N-Nee-san!" the young girl from earlier stood several feet away from me with the silver-haired vampire directly behind her, clutching her neck with his hand and bringing his face dangerously close to her jugular vein.

Growling, my sharp canines revealed themselves threateningly to the vampire, "Step away from the girl."

He smirked, "Do as we say and the girl will live."

As the grip on her neck tightened and the young girl choked in panic, my aloof eyes softened.

"Let her go first."

The vampire released her like a rag doll, an amused look on his face as he watched her crumble to the floor in a frenzy of trembles and frantic breathing. Teasingly, he put his hands up in mock surrender, "There. See? I let go of her."

At that moment, I considered snatching the young girl away and getting close enough to defeat the silver-haired vampire, but the girl was too close to him and if I tried to escape with her, he could easily grab hold to one of her arms and rip it off as I dashed away with her body. Not to mention, the other vampire who I had thrown off to a nearby building was already recovering from the hit and could team up against me as well. I was the one at a disadvantage here if I was considering the wellbeing of the young girl as well, and I was.

Relaxing myself from my offensive stance, I straightened up and faced him with my usual, cold eyes, lowering my arms, "Alright. What do you want, bloodsucker?"

His devious laughed echoed throughout the air, "I have a name, darling. It's Ferid Bathory, and I want you to come with us."

The other vampire emerged from the rubble before I could reply. Bruised and tattered, he calmly brushed some of the dirt off his uniform, "You got the wolf-girl? She's surprisingly strong, you know – even for me."

"You alright there, Crowley-kun?" Ferid asked.

"Yep, no worries."

"So, Puppy-chan," Ferid eyed me curiously, "Are you coming or should we kill off all these humans here?"

Glancing at the young girl who was still on the ground next to Ferid and was sitting there vulnerable and teary-eyed, I mentally cursed myself for running into vampire nobles and turned my gaze to him once again, "…I'll go."

"Wonderful!" clasping his hands together, he turned to the vampire named Crowley and beamed.

Standing there in all of my exposed werewolf glory, with the crying humans behind me, the two vampire nobles in front of me and the young girl from earlier in a crumpled mess of fear a few feet away from me, I felt terribly alone; even more alone than when I had been living by myself in my makeshift home at an abandoned building. However, if I really thought about it, it's not like I had anything to lose anyway.


	3. 03 - Sanguinem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Owari no Seraph**

* * *

 **Rei's POV**

To say that the ride back to the vampire city was torture would be an understatement. Ferid Bathory was most probably one of the most irritating overgrown mosquitoes I have ever met.

"The fact that we discovered a werewolf after all these centuries is quite exciting, isn't it Crowley-kun?"

The bigger vampire nodded pleasantly at Ferid as the eccentric one turned to me where I sat at one of the seats inside the military van they were driving back to the city. After I had agreed to come with them in exchange for letting the humans live, they took me with them and placed a peculiar pair of handcuffs on me. My guess was that they were magic-enhanced handcuffs since the moment they placed those handcuffs on me, the supernatural strength I possessed as a werewolf was reduced to that of strong human.

"So, what's your name, Puppy-chan?"

"…"

"Do you prefer being called Puppy-chan, then? Or what about 'Pet'? That would be quite kinky."

"…"

"Say, how old are you? If I remember correctly, werewolves don't age either, right?"

"…"

"Were you turned recently or a long time ago?"

"…"

"Did you suddenly become stupid enough to forget how to talk?"

I sighed, "My name is Rei Hakuren and stop calling me Puppy-chan."

"Oh, good, you can talk again!" Ferid smirked, "It's nice to finally know your name, but Puppy-chan sounds a lot more fitting than Rei-chan, so I'll just stick to that. Speaking of which, why are you sitting so far away?"

The two vampires gazed at me in curiosity, noticing my distance from them. The inside of the van had two rows of seats lined horizontally on either side of the vehicle that faced each other, and while Crowley and Ferid sat on the top left seats of the van, I sat on the far right seat.

"You stink."

At that, Crowley burst into laughter, clutching his stomach at the short remark I made.

Pouting, Ferid ignored Crowley's loud snickering, focusing on me, "What a rebellious little pup you are. You should be honored that vampire nobles such as us would be interested in you in the first place."

I held back a snort at his reply. Vampires and their arrogance, my goodness.

"I don't want your interest, bloodsucker."

Ferid chuckled, giving up on making conversation with me as he instead turned to Crowley, "Hey, doesn't she remind you of a certain young vampire?"

"Hm?" Crowley was silent in thought for a while until his eyes brightened in a way that made it seem like he was abruptly enlightened, "You're right! She acts exactly like Mika."

"They would get along very well with one another, wouldn't they?"

"Yes, I could definitely see that."

Tuning out on their vampire gossip, I leaned my head back against the wall of the van and mentally sighed, not amused by their light chatter whatsoever. Perhaps this was inevitable. Considering how limited the population was now and how the human-vampire war was spreading rapidly across Japan, I was bound to be discovered at some point. My only hope was that it was better sooner than later.

* * *

When we arrived at Sanguinem, the vampire city, I was not surprised to find that the city itself reflected the very nature of vampires – it was dark, gloomy and bleak. Ferid and Crowley were quick to lead me to the building where the vampire queen resided. Following the two vampires, I gazed in slight wonder at the gothic architecture the place was filled with.

Approaching the throne room, Ferid took no hesitation in swinging the large, grand doors open and Crowley and I followed soon after his entrance with the handcuffs still sitting uncomfortably on my hands.

"Krul-sama~"

A young girl with beautiful pink hair dressed in an intricately designed black dress looked up from her conversation with another vampire, who was a blonde boy wearing the classic vampire city guard uniform, "Ferid, what have I said about knocking?"

 _She_ was the queen?

The queen that looked no older than 13 glanced incredulously at Ferid, seeming slightly exasperated. Honestly, I don't blame her.

"My apologies, my queen, but I have such a delightful surprise to show you that I couldn't contain my excitement," his face shone.

At this point, the blonde vampire that the queen had been talking to was also listening in on the conversation as he turned his body towards us. Peeking over Crowley's broad shoulders, I caught a glimpse of his eyes – a mesmerizing shade of deep blue. How strange. I had assumed that all vampires shared the same bloody red eyes after losing their humanity.

"Well, what is it?" the queen demanded.

"Crowley-kun," Ferid gestured at us, "if you will."

Suddenly, the taller vampire grabbed onto my handcuffs and, with great force, hurled me towards the queen. As a result, I landed on the ground in front of her very ungracefully and groaned at the rough treatment. Was that seriously necessary?

As I was struggling to lift myself up from the ground, I heard a sharp and barely audible intake of breath from the vampire queen. I didn't have to look up to notice that the blonde vampire that was now beside me had also tensed up upon seeing my appearance.

"Impossible," she breathed.

Her small footsteps echoed throughout the throne room as she descended the steps from her throne and stood in front of me. With a delicate finger, she placed one under my chin and lifted my face up to look directly into her eyes.

"A werewolf," she gazed at me in marvel.

Her hand moved from under my chin to the top of my head and she caressed my silver wolf ears that identified my race distinctly. What surprised me was how unbelievably gentle she was. From the way she rubbed my ears to how she lifted my face, the queen treated me with absolute delicacy, unlike the two vampires behind me. Although embarrassing to admit, I nearly melted under her touch – blame the wolf inside of me.

"So it turns out they weren't extinct after all," she noted, removing her hand from my head, "What a rarity."

"Incredible isn't it, Krul-sama?"

Ignoring Ferid, she spoke directly to me instead, "Stand."

Complying with her wish, I lifted myself up from my position on the ground steadily, the handcuffs rattling noisily as I moved.

"Take that off," the queen ordered Ferid, motioning to the metal on my hands.

I let out a silent sigh of relief as the weight was lifted from my hands and I could finally move them freely again. Along with the free movement was the return of my supernatural strength that flooded life back into my veins refreshingly.

"What is your name, werewolf?" the queen asked me.

"Rei Hakuren."

She stared at me in silence for a while before speaking again, "I have a proposition for you, Rei. As you know, you are one of the last – if not _the_ last – werewolf on Earth and werewolves have been known for their impeccable strength and stamina. I do not know if you are already aware of this, but the foolish humans of Japan have been experimenting on the forbidden Seraph of the End, consequently causing the apocalypse, and they now aim to overthrow us. Their greed has ruined the world and we need to wipe them out. If you cooperate with us vampires and join us in the war against these humans, I can promise you safety, shelter and comfort."

I stood before the young queen, politely refusing her offer, "I'm afraid that I cannot fully accept. Greedy as they may be, I still will not kill any humans for you."

"…You do not have to kill them then," she offered, "Just knock them out and prevent them from trying to attack us."

"…"

She sighed, "I can tell you are strong. Judging from your scent alone, I would probably place your strength to be the same as a 4th-6th progenitor, but I am a 3rd progenitor and I can easily extinguish your life right now if you do not cooperate with us."

"And kill perhaps the last werewolf on Earth?" I boldly contested, "Queen Krul, you should be aware that threats are not enough for me to allow you to use me."

"Then would you rather support the humans, who are killing their own for the sake of power?" she replied, "They torture and experiment their own children in order to gain authority and then manipulate them under the façade that they are recruiting them into the military. If not, then would you rather remain neutral and wait until either humans or vampires find you and experiment on you? Like it or not, my offer is currently your best bet."

Standing there, I took in her words silently. Perhaps she was right.

After a few moments, I opened my mouth to reply cautiously, "Fine. I accept, but I will not participate in capturing any humans for you as livestock or kill any of them unless I have to."

From behind me, I could tell that Ferid was already smirking at his new ally and although the queen did not smile, there was a satisfied look in her eyes.

"Good choice," she responded, "I'm going to put you under Mika's care then."

Gesticulating at the blonde vampire who had watched the entire exchange silently a few steps beside me, Krul stepped back and allowed the blonde boy to approach me. He seemed slightly caught off guard by the sudden responsibility he was given.

"I'm Rei Hakuren," I began, "Nice to meet you."

The teen nodded, "…Mikaela Hyakuya."

Abruptly, out of nowhere, Ferid jumped up from behind us and used his arms to pull both me and Mikaela into a side hug on his left and on his right. He practically mushed the three of us together, particularly me and Mikaela, as we fidgeted uncomfortably under his sudden grasp.

"See!" Ferid loudly exclaimed in between us as he twisted his head around to talk to Crowley, "I told you they would get along well with one another!"

"Get out of here, Ferid."

"Yes, my queen~"

* * *

 **A/N: reviews will be warmly welcomed~**


	4. 04 - An Unlikely Partner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Owari no Seraph**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

As Rei's meeting with the vampire queen came to end, Ferid and Crowley dispersed into their respective homes – Ferid going back to his mansion in Sanguinem and Crowley heading back to the surface for his station at Nagoya – after they delivered a brief report about the capture of several hiding humans during their assignment.

Left alone with the young blonde vampire, Mikaela Hyakuya, Rei followed him along as Krul had ordered Mika to supervise her. The two of them left the queen's mansion silently with a slightly tense air around them.

"You'll be staying in one of the apartments designated for vampire city guards; it's where I stay as well. Krul assigned your apartment unit next to mine," the blonde finally spoke in a monotone voice after a long silence.

Rei grunted in response, acknowledging his words. She didn't like the thought of being 'one of theirs', but came to settle with it.

"Your uniform and living supplies should already be set up there along with sufficient food stores."

"Alright."

Mika glanced sideways at the werewolf with hidden curiosity as silence enveloped the duo once again, taking in the unusual sight of the ears on her head and the tail that followed her movements absentmindedly. Scanning her, he took note of the sharp canines that peeked out of her lips, not unlike the ones he now had himself. The silver-haired girl continued to stare straight ahead with seemingly bored eyes as she walked beside him, the height difference between the two revealing itself.

In the midst of his staring, Mika jolted in surprise when the previously silent girl spoke up while still focusing on the road ahead.

"You're a young one, aren't you?"

A small frown barely marred Mika's handsome features upon hearing her words, "What do you mean?"

This time, Rei turned her head to face him as she replied, "You were human not so long ago as well, weren't you?"

Despite his efforts, his surprise must've shown on his face.

"…How can you tell?" Mika's barely audible question was a sufficient confirmation for Rei.

"Your scent," Rei answered, "It's not as potent as all of the other vampires here who are probably hundreds of centuries old by now. Plus, there are your blue eyes that set you apart from the others' red ones."

The sharpness of the gaze from her half-lidded, golden eyes unnerved Mika, who felt uncomfortable that a girl he had met only minutes ago had already discovered a personal trait of his with ease.

"Vampires," as Rei spoke up once again, Mika kept his eyes on her, "-their victims catch up to them, you know. It's in the scent – all the blood and gore of their acts unveiled. You haven't tasted the blood of a human yet, haven't you?"

Mika avoided the question, asking her one in return, "You as well?"

She glanced up at him, "Hm?"

"There's still a faintly human scent to you."

The young werewolf looked down in thought, "…Yeah. It was ten years ago. Now I'm 17 forever."

The two teens turned to stare into each other eyes quietly – one golden pair and one blue pair – conceding the shared fact that both of them once had humanity within their reach at some recent point before it was forcibly taken away from them.

With that, their tense conversation came to an end as Mika did not speak to reply to her words, instead opting to silently ponder on their brief exchange. The silence made time fly faster as the two of them eventually arrived at the apartment quicker than they had expected. Still soundlessly, Mika led her up the grandiose building to the floor where both Mika's and Rei's apartment units were located. Rei shifted edgily as they went up the elevator due to the overwhelmingly new and condensed scent of vampires all in this one place.

"This is yours," Mika gestured to a door with dainty, golden numbers on its front after they arrived on the correct floor, "Mine is just down the hall."

Rei nodded and accepted the keys when Mika handed them to her, "Thanks."

Thus, the two previously human teenagers parted into their respective rooms.

* * *

The next day, the once vacant apartment was now filled with the tempting sound of cooking – the bubbling of an egg frying on a pan and the crisp sound of bread popping up from a toaster. As she made her breakfast, Rei hummed quietly to herself, looking at the clock on the counter that indicated it was morning since the underground vampire city allowed for zero sunlight.

 _Ding._

Her ears tensed up and her tail froze when she heard the quiet doorbell of her apartment. Sniffing the air for a moment, she recognized the scent and moved to open the door.

"Mikaela-san," she greeted aloofly as the door opened to reveal the vampire from yesterday, who was already neatly dressed in uniform.

"Rei."

"Is there something you need?"

"No," the vampire looked over her head and spotted the inside of her apartment briefly, "The queen had ordered me to pick you up every day at 10am before any assignments or duties. We're on patrol duty today."

"Oh," Rei moved aside, "Then do come in. I'm still making breakfast."

Mika hesitated for a moment before entering the apartment – he had never been in a girl's home before if you discount Krul.

As Rei finished making her breakfast, she realized how much less hostile she was with Mika in comparison to Ferid and Crowley. Then again, the girl remembered that this blonde vampire in her home was human probably only a few years ago and anyone who makes such a transition would also have a tragic past, whatever it may be. A shard of sympathy imbedded itself in her.

"Would you like some food," Rei turned her head to look over her shoulder at Mika, who sat at her small dining table rigidly, "Mikaela-san?"

The boy shook his head, his blonde tufts elegantly waving back and forth, "Just call me Mika, and vampires can't eat human food."

"Oh, I'm sorry ...Mika."

"It's alright," Mika answered.

Swiftly, Rei sat down on the dining table across from Mika with a large plate of food. As the girl took a seat, Mika gazed at the surprising amount of food with mild intrigue. While he had expected her to gracefully finish the food within a lengthy amount of time, he was surprised to find that the girl had scarfed down all the food in a few moments alone as her tail waved in the air enthusiastically.

Rei perked up when she felt Mika's incredulous stare and offered a shy smile, "It's a werewolf thing."

Mika blinked.

"I see."

* * *

 **A/N: and that concludes the 4** **th** **chapter :)** **I hope you all enjoy this one**

 **Ryo – I'm glad you like the fic so far! That's true, a lot of OnS fics have OOC characters haha. I'm trying my best to make sure none of the characters here are too OOC, and I'm relieved that so far they're okay. Yep yep, we gotta find loopholes because unfortunately canon vampires can't love like that :(** **. I'm still not sure about it being an x-various, it probably won't be, but that's just a consideration.**

 **Mizuna Kurenagi – Thank you! Haha yes, Mika and Yuu are the best boys.**


	5. 05 - Patrol Duty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Owari no Seraph**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

After Rei finished her breakfast, the two of them prepared for patrol duties around the city since they weren't assigned any missions out of Sanguinem yet. When the werewolf emerged from her room wearing the vampire city guard uniform, Mika concluded that it didn't suit her for some reason, especially since he could hear her muttering under her breath about how uncomfortable it was for her tail that awkwardly poked out from under her cape. _Vampires and their useless need for style,_ he heard her mumble, which brought a small, amused smile to his face. Werewolves were a wild and free race, and perhaps the reason why Mika decided the uniform didn't suit her was because the white vampire uniforms confined her in some symbolical way.

"So we just patrol around the city?" Rei inquired.

"Yes," the two of them walked out of the apartment as they talked, "Krul put you under my care so we both have the same missions and duties. I'll guide you around the city. Just follow me."

"Sure."

Rei observed the vampire capital in curiosity, gazing up and down the old European-styled buildings that littered the underground as the pair walked together to patrol. Her eyes softened upon the sight of the children in the livestock uniform and how they cowered in fear upon seeing her and Mika's uniforms or any other vampires around. What a miserable life it must be.

Not surprisingly, she also received a lot of stares from other vampires, mostly directed at her wolfish features and her uniform. Undoubtedly, the queen must have informed her underlings of Rei's arrival already, but it was understandable that the sight of a real-life werewolf after centuries would still grab their attention. Unfazed, Rei walked without any hint of nervousness or unease, knowing that even if any of these vampires tried her, she could take them down in seconds.

As they passed by a vampire who glared at Rei menacingly, Rei growled and bared her teeth in an animalistic way. In return, the vampire paled in shock and quickly turned away at the unexpected response.

"Rei," Mika warned, "Behave."

The ominous growl on her face immediately switched to a satisfied smile, "Okay, Mika."

The blonde vampire nearly sighed.

Continuing on their patrol, Rei nearly stumbled onto the wrong path multiple times as she was easily intrigued by new scents and sights. Consequently, in all those times, Mika had to always bring her back and tell her which way to go. Honestly, while the werewolf girl seemed threatening and unapproachable at first, he realized throughout their patrol that she actually retained a somewhat child-like innocence underneath her appearance that made him feel like he was walking a puppy.

"Sorry," Rei apologized after wandering into the wrong direction for the hundredth time, "It probably bothers you that I always have to tail behind you."

Mika peeked at her through the corner of his eye, "No, not really. Anyways, Krul had also ordered me to ensure that you're always by my side and not alone."

"Oh," Rei paused, contemplating on why Krul would give him such an order. Who could she be worried about that would bother Rei with the werewolf abilities she has?

After a few moments, their patrol route entered the area where most of the children resided in and as they continued on, they began to see more and more children around the streets. Most of them still appeared cheery and playful, but whenever they spotted vampires, they immediately stopped what they were doing and huddled away. Rei always had a soft spot for children and their living conditions made her heart clench.

 _These children don't deserve this,_ she thought.

At one point, they noticed a frightened child scrambling away from a vampire's path, but being too slow, the child had his hand stepped on and broken ruthlessly by the uncaring vampire, who scoffed at the child.

Mortified, Rei snarled, a low and inhuman rumble resonating from her chest. Sensing that she was about to intervene, Mika attempted to stop her by placing a firm hand on her shoulder. However, without any difficulty, Rei shrugged Mika's hand off despite the strength Mika exerted in his grasp. Thus, the only thing left for Mika to do was to watch in surprise as the girl easily escaped his hold and stomped over to the vampire.

"Oi," Rei called out to the vampire, who looked at her with a bored gaze, "Apologize to the boy."

"Apologize?" the low-class vampire taunted haughtily, "Who do you think you're talking to, _mutt_? Maybe you should go back to-"

Before the vampire could utter another word, Rei had landed a solid punch to his chest, content with the sound of multiple ribs shattering. With the force of the punch, the vampire went flying several feet away and landed on the ground in pain and unconscious. Mika's eyes widened briefly at her strength and brutality.

Hurriedly, Rei's anger switched to concern as she ran to the fallen boy that had his broken hand clutched to his chest. At first, the young boy shied away from Rei's touch upon seeing the cold expression she always wore.

"Shhh," Rei cooed, gently wrapping her arms around the boy's hand as she knelt down, "I won't hurt you."

Reluctantly, the boy loosened up and offered his hand to her. Rei quietly observed the injury before tearing out a piece of fabric from her cape and wrapping it around the boy's hand.

"It's not great, but it should do for now. Go to the infirmary nearby to heal your hand, okay?" Rei assured the boy, who nodded in return and then dashed away.

Mika watched the scene unfold from a few feet away, observing the contrast between Rei's personality with vampires and the human children. Suddenly, a thought resurfaced in his mind. Looking at the boy and Rei, he was reminded of his human family, and at the mental image of Yuu, he clenched his hand. No matter what, he will save Yuu.

After the incident, Rei and Mika went back to patrolling. At this point, it was already evening as Rei looked to a clock hanging on one of the street lamps that read 7pm. Thinking back to what the vampire did to the boy earlier and how Mika tried to stop her, Rei turned to Mika.

"It doesn't bother you?"

Mika looked at her, slightly confused, "What are you talking about?"

"How the vampires mistreat the human children, I mean."

He was silent for a few seconds, "…It does, but I've learned that their attitudes towards the human children will never change."

Taking in his answer, the setting around the two became quiet and contemplative. As Rei pondered in silence, her thoughts were interrupted when Mika suddenly asked her a question.

"Do you… hate humans?"

She thought about the question before answering, "No, I don't. Despite that humans can be greedy, cruel and impulsive, humans can also be kind, compassionate and emotional. What people tend to forget is that humans are diverse. One human may commit a great act of kindness and devote their life to selfless helping, while another human may cause genocide and mass destruction. Their diversity and volatile nature that can switch from evil to good so quickly is what makes them so _human_. On the other hand, while vampires are not as greedy and disruptive, they are still cruel and their inherent inability to feel emotions makes their race unbelievably unforgiving and cold."

As Rei spoke, Mika patiently listened to every word, realizing the truth behind it all.

"But then again, as a werewolf, I'm just a third party," Rei concluded before turning to Mika, "Do _you_ hate humans?"

Mika felt his anger bubble at the thought of Ferid killing off his family and Yuu being used by the humans, "I hate both humans and vampires."

Her next question was spoken with a smaller, softer voice, "So you hate yourself too?"

Solemnly, Mika didn't look Rei in the eye as he replied.

"Yes."

The two of them were quiet for a while.

"I suppose that's what losing your humanity does to you," Rei replied as she looked up and expected to see the stars, but was met with the arched cave ceilings of the underground city.

Hushed, Mika thought about Rei's last words as the two of them continued on their guard duty.

* * *

At the end of their patrol, they passed by a large building that greatly resembled an old European cathedral. Intrigued, Rei read the large sign on the building that stated what it was.

"Mika, is that a library?" with eyes that barely concealed her eagerness, Rei asked him.

Examining her expression, Mika could tell that she was trying to hide her excitement behind her usual, cold face, but failed to do so. Amused, he inspected the way her ears stood straight and her tail wagged quicker than usual.

"Yes. It's Sanguinem's main public library."

"Can I enter?"

"Yes, but-"

Before Mika could finish his sentence, Rei twisted around with supernatural speed and was about to head inside the library but was abruptly halted when Mika grabbed onto the edge of her cape.

Tightening his grip on the cape's fabric, he spoke slowly, "Let me finish first. Yes, you may enter but only for a short time. It's already very late at night now and this is when vampires are the most active and around. If you fall asleep in there alone and unguarded, a vampire can easily attack you while you're unconscious."

She turned to make eye contact with him over her shoulder, "Okay."

Recognizing the inattentive, uncaring look in her eyes, Mika added an extra warning, "I won't be there with you and if you do get attacked, I'm not going to come help you. Understand?"

"Understand."

"I won't be coming back to check on you either. I'm going to leave now."

"Okay."

"Okay then," Mika sighed, letting go of his hold on her cape, "Go."

The werewolf bolted inside as soon as Mika no longer held her back. With a heavy exhale, the young vampire turned around and left the area.

* * *

A few hours later and the lights on the streetlamps flickered quietly as Sanguinem was enveloped in silence. It was 2am by now and the streets were free of any human children. However, instead of human children, the streets hosted the various vampires walking around the city. One particular blonde vampire was walking through the streets with a certain destination in mind.

As he walked up the stairs that led to the inside of a large building, he made sure that nobody had followed him and then opened the doors. Blue eyes scanned the inside as he walked further in and surveyed the shelves of books around him. Maneuvering through them, he entered the back section of the building and spotted a single figure sitting in one of the dark brown desks available.

Leaning back in her seat, Rei slept peacefully with a pile of books on the table and an open book in her hand that was resting on her chest. Mika observed her silently as he watched how her wolf ears had lowered in a flopped down position, her usually waving tail now lay limp by her side and her chest gently rose and fell in her slumber. Such a vulnerable sight.

Grunting, he felt his thirst rise in his throat as he stared at the pale skin of her neck. A long time ago, Mika remembered reading somewhere that werewolf blood was the most divine of all blood for vampires and far above the quality of human blood. It didn't help that she smelled particularly appealing right now. With a struggle, he pushed his thirst away and remembered who this was. This was Rei. His new partner and, _dare he say_ , friend. There was no way he would let himself hurt her.

 _I knew this would happen,_ he thought to himself and sighed at how Rei had blatantly ignored his warnings earlier. Fortunately, no other vampire had found her before him.

Carefully, Mika plucked the book from Rei's hand and moved her tail so that it was not hanging down the chair. Undoing the clip on his cape, Mika slipped the cape off of him and used it to gently wrap it around the front of Rei's sleeping body like a blanket.

"Foolish girl…" he mumbled out loud as he fastened the cape around her and tidied it to make sure it correctly enveloped her.

Satisfied with his work, Mika took one last glance at the sleeping werewolf before heading out the library to head to his apartment; he needed to fulfill his aching thirst.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a really fun chapter to write haha. Please follow, favorite and review :)**


End file.
